As to a chair-type massaging machine, there is well-known one that is equipped with a massaging mechanism inside a backrest part thereof, performing a massaging operation of a pair of left and right massaging members.
Since this massaging mechanism is necessarily moved along a spine of a user sitting on a seat part, a vertical movement mechanism is installed and a back massaging apparatus is configured of this massaging mechanism and the vertical movement mechanism. As a back massaging apparatus of this type, there is proposed one that is provided with an extrusion/retraction operating mechanism for projecting the massaging members forward a usual massaging position and returning back the same to the original usual position (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
In this extrusion/retraction operating mechanism, a based member which is vertically moved within a backrest part by the vertical movement mechanism is provided separately from the massaging mechanism and the massaging mechanism is supported to this base member so that an upper end side thereof is swung back and forth via a lower pivot. And a slider elevating by a feed screw mechanism with its shaft core oriented in a lengthwise direction is provided on the base member mentioned above, and coupling between this slider and the upper end portion of the massaging mechanism is made by a transmission arm.
That is, in a case where the slider on the base member is raised, the upper end portion of the massaging mechanism is pushed forward via the transmission arm, resulting in that the upper end side of the massaging mechanism is swung forward with the lower pivot as a fulcrum, and therefore the left and right massaging members are rendered to be projected forward.